Victory March
by katerbate
Summary: It's been years since Emmeline Vance attended Hogwarts, but she could still remember as though it were just yesterday. She could remember waking up, and heading to breakfast, and eating the sort of meal you yearned for back home. She could remember each of her teachers, and all the time she spent on homework. And she could remember Sirius.


**Chapter One**

Emmeline's heart felt heavy within her chest as she stood outside the hidden building, not quite trusting herself to enter. As a member of the Ministry, entering a household that was knowingly harboring a fugitive could cost her more than just her job. She wasn't as concerned about that at the moment, though.

She was more concerned about her heart.

Other members of the Advanced Guard were dismounting their brooms, all looking rather windblown as they gazed up at the almost ancient looking building before them. The boy was officially delivered, and their job was completed. Molly Weasley had offered them each something to eat and drink to help them warm up before they left, which was exactly what Emmaline was afraid of. She couldn't be the only member of the Guard to object, especially when even Mad-Eye Moody himself was welcoming a break from the cold.

This was it, though.

12 Grimmauld Place.

His home.

Emmeline knew this fact wouldn't have bothered her so much if it weren't for who the house occupied. She'd waltz right in with the rest of them, and listen to their balmy jokes as they downed some tea. Merlin, she might even join in, if she could think of anything witty enough. But not here. Slowly, she dismounted from her broom, taking it in hand as soon as her feet were both firmly in place on the ground. Her eyes were glued to the house before her.

Sirius Black was inside there right this minute. He could be peeking out from one of the dreadfully dark curtains, or waiting just inside the doorway. Did he even know she was a member of the Guard? It hadn't exactly been one of her aspirations growing up. But for all she knew, he might not even remember her anymore. It was all so long ago…

"Get in here, Vance, before you freeze your arse off out here," Mad-Eye appeared in the doorway, a purple mug in his hand, a permanent grimace plastered to his face. To anyone else, this man might have looked like the type to wrestle trolls, or take down five Death Eaters all on his own. Which actually, he just might be able to do. But to Emma, the old man standing in the doorway with the colorful cup was nothing more than just that- a man. One who cared about all the members of his team, despite what others might think.

She obeyed, heading up the stairs to the entrance. The house was horrid looking on the outside. It was dark, with shingles missing, looking as though it could cave in at any moment. And the inside didn't look much better. On first glance, with the peeling wallpaper and the dry, rotting wood, only one word could come to mind. Death. The house seemed to her to have died a long time ago along with the rest of the Black family. The door closed behind her, and Mad Eye gestured towards one of the various rooms.

Despite the houses deathly appearance, she could hear the liveliness of it even from the parlor. There were voices everywhere. From upstairs, coming from behind clothes doors, and especially from the direction Mad-Eye was leading her in. She could only imagine how wound up Diddle and Doge would be by the time they left. For two old men, they'd remind you of teenage girls in the way they gossiped.

The old auror led her into a room that had the same deteriorating look as the parlor had. There was an abnormally long table in the middle of it, where several of the members of the guard were scattered around. Colorful mugs of tea were scattered about the table, along with what looked to be bat-winged cookies. Shacklebolt sat at the head of the table, helping himself to them while Doge went on reliving their flight in over dramatic details.

"Help yourself," The deep voice came from behind, and Emmeline jumped, her heart feeling a though it skipped countless beats as she turned to see who spoke. When she saw it wasn't Sirius, her shoulders drooped slightly in relief. Instead, it was his companion, and her fellow Guard member Remus Lupin. Since leaving Privet Drive, this was the first word he had spoken to her.

She offered him a small, tight smile, but the tension between the two was still there. It had been, even before the incident. Her hand twitched slightly against her will, and she resisted the urge to touch the disfiguring scar along her left cheekbone. It had been several years, but the mark was still there, clear as day. She could see his face flicker slightly, glancing down from her gaze before meeting it again.

There was always something in his eyes that let her know how regretful he was. Remus had never liked her, but he never would have wished her any harm, and she knew this. Still, memories of the night lingered within her mind, and she couldn't deny that she was the tiniest bit afraid of him.

"I'm not all that hungry, thank you," She said, glancing back to the table. She glanced back to the table, considering sitting down and giving her legs a moment to rest. At the exact same moment, though, through the open door she could hear the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs. Not so much walking as they were trudging, loudly and quickly down the stairs. Hardly anyone turned at the sound, in such a busy house, but Emmeline's heart all but stopped in her chest.

The thudding within her chest felt almost in sync with the sound of the footsteps. They were so familiar to her, almost as if time had went back about sixteen years ago. Back then there wasn't anything wrong with his footsteps making her heart go haywire. Now, though, things were much more complicated.

There were so many emotions coursing through her. Guilt, remorse, longing... Her stomach was uneasy, and she hated the thought of having to face him with such a passion she shut her eyes, and kept them closed while listening. Heavier and heavier the footsteps grew, until finally they reached the open doorway behind her. Emma was certain the other members of the Guard could hear her heart.

Remus still stood beside her, but he half turned at the sound of his friend, standing up straighter. The other people in the group kept talking, and once Emma opened her green eyes, she could see a couple members of the group looked slightly uncomfortable. They prattled on, nonetheless. Emmeline's gaze met Mad-Eye's, and his good eye was focused while the other one flitted around. He kept silent, though. For such a coarse old man, he was very perceptive.

He was in the room.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like a teenager all over again. Should she look straight ahead, or glance back at him? Would he approach her? Does he resent her? Before she could sort through all of her thoughts, she heard another set of footsteps. They were lighter, followed by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Ronald, I don't care what that man says, we will discuss this later," She snapped, sounding as though she were in the doorway. Emmeline couldn't stop herself this time. She glanced back just in time to see the short woman glaring up at Sirius. "Honestly, he's only just arrived and you're already filling his head with thoughts of the order? Give him time to spend with his friends! Let him get comfortable! He's a boy, Sirius. I think the Order should discuss this before you make promises you cant keep."

That's right, he was the boy's godfather. Sirius wasn't looking in her direction, yet rather staring down at who Emmeline knew to be Molly Weasley. His lips were in a thin line, spread across his face. Oh, his face. Emmeline couldn't tear her gaze away. He looked much older, indeed. His hair was longer than she could ever remember seeing it, and didn't look as though he were taking care of it the way he used to. He must not have shaved for a long while, either, for along his jawline sat a tangle of black hairs.

Bags were under his eyes, and wrinkles had formed where Emmaline could remember his smooth skin being. He was so different, but she could still see the remnants of the Sirius Black she used to know.

"Rubbish. Harry has questions, and after all he's been through, I think we could all agree he deserves some answers." His voice was deeper than it had once been, now the voice of a man, rather than the teenagers they had once been. His voice rang out loud and clear, unashamed to be bickering with the old woman in the presence of the Advanced Guard. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable some of the members grew, nor how the room was now quieter than it had been moments ago. Before Mrs. Weasley was given the chance to speak, Sirius's eyes scanned over the room before landing on Remus, and almost instantly his expression brightened.

It was with a heavy heart Emmeline noticed he'd looked right over her.

She didn't know what she had been expecting. He probably didn't remember her, or at the very least, didn't recognize her. Spending the last sixteen years in Azkaban for the death of his closest friends, he probably didn't think too much about the girls he flirted around with once at Hogwarts. It didn't feel right to her, not to be remembered. Not after all that they had been through. But suddenly, she felt rather embarrassed at having thought otherwise. And, undeniably, she was hurt.

"Remus! Good to see you!" He said, jovially, pulling his friend into a rather large embrace. Remus let out a good, soft laugh, returning the hug before pulling away.

"And you as well, Sirius. It's only been about..." He pretended to mull over it a minute before speaking again, with the sort of grin Emmeline could only ever remember him wearing when he was with his friends. "A good seven or so hours? Does that sound about right?"

Sirius chuckled, "Quite right."

The boys continued talking, mainly about how the ride had went, and she heard Harry's name dropped quite a few times. She tuned them out after a moment or so, focusing more on her own thoughts. The entirety of the mission had been to deliver Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld place, as quickly, quietly, and safely as they could. But she couldn't deny that a great deal of the reason behind her role in the mission had been so that she could see him. Even if just one more time, as if seeing him would make her feel all the better about what happened so many years ago.

The only problem was that she didn't feel any better. If anything, she felt even worse, because he hadn't even acknowledged her. Nibbling on the corner of her lip as she remained invested in her thoughts, she didn't notice the older man approach her until he reached out, his calloused hand brushing against her elbow. She glanced over, not quite surprised but still not expecting it. Mad-Eye stood before her, offering her an ugly yellow mug filled with the same tea everyone else had been drinking.

"Why don't you come join the rest of us?" He asked, his voice just as gruff as it always was. Still, the look on his face showed that he understood some of what she was thinking, even without words. She nodded, curtly, following him back to the empty seat between his own and Diddle's. The balmy jokes were starting back up once more, although much quieter than before, and Emmaline listened, forcing a small smile occasionally.

Sirius didn't even glance at her.


End file.
